


I'll Be There, Even If Everyone Else Has To Die.......I'll Be There (Louis Tomlinson Dark BSM AU)

by Xbamaleahh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Adoption, BSM, Creepy, F/M, I'm gonna add tags as I continue the story, Might be a trigger, They kill a family member, description of murder, he loves murder, it's dark, louis likes to kill, mentions of cutting, mild mention of molestation, this book is about killing so if that's a trigger please don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbamaleahh/pseuds/Xbamaleahh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love between a brother and sister is quite strong. Sometimes people can't understand the simple bond two siblings have. But, when the bond becomes deadly, it's indescribable. </p><p>Louis & his younger sister Y/N. Well....let's say they're an expectation. Both cold blooded murders. But, turns out their blood wasn't that cold. </p><p>You see when they got threatened to go into prison once people figured them out, they left a note....a digital note.</p><p>A confession, an explanation for their sinister acts. One people may like or hate, either way it's just their way of life.</p><p>"You see, Louis, he likes to kill people. And I like to watch them die. Gives us happiness, a purpose." </p><p>The older brother turned toward his sister, smirk on his face. "Do you regret anything?"</p><p>She smirked back at her older brother, "Not a damn thing."</p><p>Or </p><p>The story where Louis and his sister (the reader) are serial killers. And they tell their story, the reasons behind every murder.</p><p>(This is a Dark Louis Tomlinson Brother & Sister Story (BSM) it's between Louis and the reader.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The police walked into the abandoned house. Everyone on edge because they thought they found the worlds worst criminals. But, it wasn't the case. No, they didn't find any living thing there. It wasn't until somebody saw the camera, that was when they knew they didn't find them. This could be evidence or something much more worst. Either way they took the chance and brought it back to their police station. And as soon as they plugged it in they heard his voice. 

"Would you like to start it off?" Louis Tomlinson, twenty-six year old boy. Nice looking young man besides the fact he enjoyed murder. 

"No, you can go ahead." Their eyes cut over to the girl, Y/N Tomlinson. His twenty year old younger adopted sister. She held his hand while Louis began to speak.

"It wasn't supposed to start off this way, it was meant to be different. It wasn't intentional, all our crimes. But, everyone thinks we're monsters for what we've done. We might as well share our story. Tell you a bit about ourselves."

His sister looked at the camera, "You see, Louis, he likes to kill people. And I like to watch them die. Gives us happiness, a purpose."

The older brother turned towards her, smirk on his face. "Do you regret anything?"

She smirked back at him, "Not a damn thing."

"Everything that happened those people deserved. We did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing whatsoever."

"It all started once I got adopted into the Tomlinson family. I don't know if it was because of my skin." Since she wasn't the color of her adopted brother, her skin was much darker, yet beautiful copper, brown complexion. 

Her brother was quick to correct her, "There's nothing wrong with your skin."

She smiled at her brother, "Thank you. But, it was something about the people in that house, they all hated me besides Louis and our mother." Y/N looked down at her hands and seemed get a wave of depression over her. "Before I was adopted, life was alright I guess. But, once I got adopted into the Tomlinson family, I wasn't accepted."

Louis, held her hand, "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." 

"None of the sisters liked me because I didn't look similar to them, or atleast that's my understanding as to why. And my other brother, Logan, well he." She took a deep breathe and squeeze her brother's hand. "He molested me when I was a child. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore so I told Louis." 

He looked into the camera eyes dark, "I remember, just like it was yesterday. It was a day I won't ever forget. It's the day I felt it. Rage." 

*Flashback*

Y/N runs into Louis room still a young age not even out of her teens yet, "Louis!"

He sits up in bed, "What? What's wrong?"

"Please make him stop."

"Make who stop? Kitten what's wrong?"

She felt more safe hearing the nickname he'd given her since she came to the house. It helped her realize Louis was really the only one who cared. "Logan, he......he touches me."

"Touches you? Where?"

"In places he shouldn't, that nobody should."

Louis didn't need her to go into details, he understood exactly what she meant.  He let go of his sisters hand, barged into Logan's room and I punched him. Until his face was black and blue and he was bleeding so badly he coughed up blood but Louis wouldn't let him turn over to get it out his lungs. No, he wanted to choke, die and suffer. "This is what you get for hurting our baby sister. You sick bastard." It wasn't until then that Louis called Y/N into the room. 

She came in and gasped, "Louis, what.....why did you?"

"Look at him."

"What?"

"Look at him, die."

"Why?"

"It'll make you feel better. Just watch the life drain out his eyes and he won't hurt you anymore. It's a punishment for what he did to you. Now he's helpless same way you were. Only difference he looses his life."

She sat there and watched him die slowly and saw the pain in his eyes, but what bothered her isn't the fact that her oldest brother just killed him. Or that her brother was dying. It was the fact that she didn't mind seeing him die. It didn't affect her she enjoyed it. She liked watching him suffer having worst pain than he caused her. 

*Present Time*

Louis, sighed, "I have no shame, no regrets. I actually was shocked I enjoyed it. My only problem was I brought her in on the act. It was as if I had awakened a monster inside of not only me but her, I turned both of us into the people we are today."

She looked away, but started talking. "I can't explain the feeling. I know it felt good, to see him suffer for what he did to me. To see him become lifeless because he took my life away. I don't feel bad that Louis killed him and we watched him die. I loved every second of it because he got exactly what he deserved."

Louis shifted in his seat, "That night we discovered we enjoyed something sinister, something dark. But, we were the only two who knew about it and once our mother found out he was dead, and that we did it she was absolutely mortified. Couldn't believe her precious children did that, but we had to leave before we got taken away."

Y/N finally looked back at the camera, "Every murder we've done, everything we did that you defy as "wrong" I don't regret it. Louis doesn't either. We both enjoyed every bit of it and it brings us happiness to know the people that have mistreated us suffered in return. Maybe it's a lesson for all man kind. Don't be rude to other people and treat them horribly." 

Louis smirked at the camera, "They have many more lessons to learn. But, the first lesson we taught someone was amazing, don't take advantage of a situation. Don't abuse those younger and more helpless than you. Would you like to tell them about the next lesson we taught everyone?"

"My dear brother. I'd be glad to."

More policemen gather into the room as the stories begin. Each one worst than the next, but they had to watch it until it was completely over. Some got sick to their stomachs because of the gruesome details, but it wasn't meant to make them sick. No, it was meant to trigger something inside, maybe bring them into the darkness that the siblings were already captivated in. Or maybe it was so people could see things they say they do. Either way, it didn't end well for anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N started the details of her first experience, "My first murder was intense. It was a pay back to Louis, since he saved me and helped me. I was going to do the same." 

Louis nodded, "She killed my ex girlfriend, Eleanor. She was cheating on me, first person I devote my life to and show love and affection. She cheats."

"And she didn't deserve her life after that. She broke my brother's heart and so I called her to the house we were staying in. Told her come up to my room."

*Flashbacks* 

As soon as Eleanor walked in Y/N stabbed her in her stomach and wouldn't stop. Screaming out about Eleanor's lies and deception. 86 stab wounds Y/N counted every single one. but, she didn't want to stop she couldn't stop. Y/N felt the urge to keep hurting her for the way she mistreated her brother. She was going to avenge him. So, once she runs out of flesh to stab on her stomach, Y/N starts to slit Eleanor's body down from her neck all the way to her ankles. Y/N looked down at her bloody dead body, "Since you were so happy and had so much fun cheating on my brother....." She slit Eleanor's mouth and gave her a Glasgow smile. 

*Present Time* 

Louis starts back talking, "Then she called me told me come home, she had something to show me. I walk in and see Eleanor laying in a puddle of blood with stab wounds and slashes. She said she did it for me, and I appreciate her for it. Then Y/N looks at me and smiles, hands me her phone and says 'I found the guy she cheated with, do you want to kill him as well?' And of course I said yes."

"So, I get on the phone with Louis by my side while I pretended to be Eleanor. I got him to come to the house, but I wasn't the one who killed him, no I let Louis do it. He needed to get that hurt out."

*Flashback* 

Eleanor's other boyfriend who isn't named in her phone, because she only calls him "Bae" he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. As he walks in Y/N goes behind him and closes the door. Once he sees Louis he tries to run, but the door was closed. Louis throws his knife down at the boy's leg causing him to fall down steps into their basement. They sinister siblings tie him up and Louis walks over "Did you know she had a boyfriend? Or did you not know you were causing her to cheat." The boy shakingly says 'Yes, I knew she was cheating on someone but-' he doesn't even finish the sentence because Louis stabs him right in his heart so he felt the same pain he caused Louis. 

Y/N walks up dragging Eleanor's body with her. She lays her on next to the boy, and she carves into the boy's stomach 'Cheater' and she looks at Louis, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

He nods, "They were meant for each other, let them burn in hell together. Get everything we own into the car, because this house is gonna burn down tonight."

*Present Time*

"I was actually surprised no ambulance or police came they just let the house burn till it was completely in ashes, then firemen showed up completely last minute."

Louis nodded, "It was in that time I realized that you can't trust anyone. Not a relative, not a lover. Because eventually someone will betray you. But, it's up to you if you choose revenge or not."

His sister smiles, "And if you get revenge? Why not get the best kind of revenge. Kill them. They broke your heart or broke your trust. Take their lives, I promise they won't ever hurt you again."

Louis laughs at that, "Of course they won't ever do it again, they're dead. But, as we drive we stop and see this small town so we decide to stay there. No one knows who we are. They things we've done. There is no evidence that we did anything. They were burned to ashes. So, we make a new start. Try to get some new friends, honestly they were probably decent people."

Y/N nods, "To be friends with us Yaa they were decent people, only problem is once they found out what we had done and what we consider as fun, Well, you know when people threaten to tell, that's still considered a threat."

"And we don't like threats. But, their fate wasn't as bad until they opened their mouths. Sometimes you say too much, and that costs you, your life. And they did indeed, said waaaayy to much for my liking."

"But as we have said before and we'll say again. Everyone we've killed, deserved it. Even if they were considered friends."

"This one was a bit more complicated though, it was actually three people, only two of us."

Y/N smirks, "We still made it all work out though."

Police men gather the information they were given and write it down as another murder case. They get three more files and then it hits them. Thie amount of murder cases they're about to make will only grow in number, so they get more than three files. But, shockingly that still isn't enough.


End file.
